


[podfic] A Dove is Not a Pretty Bird

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce, Tricksters - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Female Character of Color, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one meant for Dove to be queen, but they all have to learn to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Dove is Not a Pretty Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dove is Not a Pretty Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604430) by [nimblermortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimblermortal/pseuds/nimblermortal). 



> Thank you, Nimblermortal, for permission to record!

Title: [A Dove Is Not a Pretty Bird](http://archiveofourown.org/works/604430)  
Length: 6:35  
File Size/Type: 6.6 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0o2o95087ke24bd/A_Dove_is_Not_a_Pretty_Bird.mp3)   



End file.
